El Show de Crispina
by Leona Darina
Summary: Este es el primer fanfic de una servidora, espero que les guste (aunque lo dudo)


ESTUDIOS CHICHICUILOTE PRESENTAN:  
  
UN RELATO ASESINO (REFERENCIAS: http://www.killerpollo.cjb.net/ )  
  
  
  
EL SHOW DE CRISPINA  
  
PROTAGONISTAS: LEONA HEIDERN (Y SU FORMA OROCHI) K' WHIP CAPITÁN CRUNCH PATAS VERDES EL GANSITO MARINELA CRISPINA SACALEGUI SUPERMAN SPIDERMAN LA MUJER PELUDA LAS KETCHUP  
  
FANFIC ESCRITO POR: "KILLER" LEONA DARINA  
  
ESCENARIO: Un estudio de televisión abandonado, en donde según Leona y K' serían entrevistados en el programa "El show de Crispina". Ambos estaban aburridos y casi jetones.  
  
K': ¿Cuándo vamos a empezar esta porquería de entrevista? LEONA: Chaleeeee... y yo que tenía mucha huevonada... K': Y ya que hablas de huevonada... (bosteza) ¿qué tal si para calentar los ánimos...? (se le insinúa a la joven soldado) LEONA: Ni madres... K' : Chaleeeee... qué bajón me diste, nena. (en eso, aparece Whip como la humedad) WHIP: ¿Qué sucede aquí? What the fuck is going outta here? LEONA: Nada, camarada. K': Qué ondas, hermana. WHIP: Naranjas. Ahí en el pasillo está un gansito buscándote, Leona. LEONA: OK. (Leona sale del estudio de porquería aquel y se encuentra con el Gansito de Marinela) GANSITO: ¿Leona Heidern? LEONA: A sus órdenes. ¿Qué se le ofrece? GANSITO: Tengo unos "pequeños problemas" con una rana gigantesca y necesito tu ayuda. LEONA: ¿Qué clase de "problema" tiene usted con esa ranota? GANSITO: Es que le debo lana. LEONA: ¿Cuánto? GANSITO: Un chingo. LEONA: ¿Y cuánto es ese "chingo"? GANSITO: Dos mil pesos. (Patas Verdes aparece en escena) PATAS VERDES: ¡Al fin te encontré, ganso de pacotilla! GANSITO: ¡GÜEEEEEEEEYYYYYY...! LEONA: ¿Te servirán doscientos dólares? :P PATAS VERDES: ¿Tú vas a pagar la deuda en lugar de ese ganso idiota? LEONA: Sipirilí. Tome (le da el dinero) ¡Y no vuelva a molestar a este ganso idiot...! ¡Güey, ya la cagué! Disculpe usted. GANSITO: No hay problema. PATAS VERDES: Muchas gracias, señorita, le regalaré mi disco de Burburock. (Patas Verdes se va) GANSITO: Gracias mil, Leona, cómo te podré pagar... LEONA: No se moleste, yo... (Gansito le da a Leona uno de sus famosos pastelitos) pa qué me das esto... GANSITO: Es una muestra de mi agradecimiento. RECUÉRDAME... LEONA: Güay... un pastelito de poca madre... mejor lo guardo.  
  
(De regreso al estudio) LEONA: Listo. K': ¿Y? ¿Ya tienes una decisión? LEONA: Ya te dije que no, hijo de tu puma tadre. K': (snif) LEONA: (suspira) OK, está bien, sólo tendrás que comprar lo necesario... K': ¡¡¡¡¡¡YUUUUUUPIIIIIIIIIIIII...!!!!! ¡SOY EL CHICO MÁS FELIZ DE LA TIERRA!!!!! WHIP: ¿Qué sucede, big bro? K': Voy a tener una cita con Leona. WHIP: ¿Y qué ondas con Kula? K': Mmmmhhh... (De repente, tres chicas aparecen en escena, ensayando una canción muy güay) KETCHUP: ¡¡¡Aserejé... ja... dejé...!!! K': ¿? KETCHUP: ¿No se graba aquí el programa de Crispina? WHIP: Sí... LEONA: Pero no hay nadie, y nosotros ya estamos aquí parados como tres horas... KETCHUP: ¿No se molestan si ensayamos aquí? K': No, chicas, no hay p... WHIP: K Dash, no digas malas palabras. K': OKY...  
  
(En eso llegan Superman y Spiderman) SUPERMAN: Spidey, no hay nadie aquí. SPIDEY: Habrá que esperar... CAPN' CRUNCH: ¡¡¡¡Espérenmeeeeee!!! SUPERMAN: Llegas tarde, capi. CAPN' CRUNCH: Lo siento. LEONA: Bueno, parece que ya estamos todos, sólo falta una personita muy inportante... CRISPINA: Perdón el retraso, ¿podemos comenzar ya? LEONA: (enojada) HASTA QUE POR FIN LLEGAS... (De tan enojada que estaba, Leona se transforma en Orochi) O. LEONA: Groar groar groaaaaarrrrrrrr..... (*Ya, comencemos*) K': Superman, Spidey... (observa a Orochi Leona) esta será una larga entrevista...  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Lo admito, este fic está requetesimple, puesto que lo hice en 15 minutos... pero en el último capítulo se pondrán las cosas mejores, pues la entrevista ya va a comenzar (sólo que no se desencadene un asesinato ^^). Pero por si les latió (aunque lo dude) dejen reviews, porfa. Todos los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos dueños, así que no me demanden. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, queja, felicitación o mentada de ma**e escríbanme a jessieXX@starmedia.com. 


End file.
